Pela manhã!
by Triele
Summary: Dean Winchester tem uma cozinha. Dean Winchester sabe fazer panquecas. Dean Winchester não sabe mais o que fazer além disso!


Resumo: Dean Winchester tem uma cozinha. Dean Winchester sabe fazer panquecas. Dean Winchester não sabe o que fazer além disso!

Avisos:

Fanfiction SPN

HoxHo

Wincest

Excesso de vírgulas (tenho um problema com elas)

Ausência de Lemon

SxD

Panquecas.

Ele tinha uma cozinha e ele tinha panquecas. Mais do que era necessário a bem da verdade. Uma pilha que não parava de crescer.

"Melhor parar, já tem panquecas pra um batalhão" – ele pensou em meio à aflição da manhã, tentado distrair-se do corpo adormecido sobre a cama.

Ele tinha uma cozinha, tinha um quarto só seu e fazia pilhas de panquecas para o café da manhã.

Ele tinha uma cama e uma pessoa adormecida sobre ela.

Uma pessoa que não devia estar lá.

Uma pessoa que provavelmente não estaria lá nunca mais, depois da loucura que fora esta noite.

Uma pessoa que era provável, ele nunca mais veria depois dessa manhã e isso trouxe um peso extra para seu coração.

Deus, ele nunca sentiu tanto receio de um despertar como hoje.

E se fosse como ele temia?

E se não fosse?

Dean era um bom amante, atencioso, apaixonado, intenso. Gostava de sexo e buscava mulheres que também apreciassem a coisa pelo que ela era. Sexo. Nem mais nem menos que isso.

Podia ser carinhoso, gentil e intenso, mas quando o dia surgia e a luz do sol invadia os incontáveis quartos de motéis e acariciava os incontáveis corpos nus com quem partilhara a cama, tudo que ele queria era que sua parceira de ocasião fosse do tipo que apenas se levantava apressada, vestia as calcinhas rolando a peça em delicadas requebradas pelas coxas acima e simplesmente soprasse um beijo pra ele já a caminho da porta, ou ainda que fossem do tipo que se virava no colchão e puxava os lençóis sobre a cabeça enquanto ele se metia nas cuecas e rumava porta a fora.

Simplesmente detestava ser surpreendido no banheiro, durante a rápida ducha matinal, pela sua companheira de pernoite, tentando estender pelo resto da manhã ou do dia, o que já não tinha mais razão de ser. Ou ainda pior, quando a moça em questão se erguia de entre os lençóis e lhe perguntava esperançosa se não podia ficar para o café da manhã.

Detestava ver a expressão de carinho e expectativa se esvaziar diante da frieza da sua negativa, detestava que se insinuassem e insistissem quando tudo que ele queria era correr pra longe.

Sempre deixava claro que não queria nada além de sexo e diversão.

Sempre sedutor, mas nunca mentiroso.

Oferecia tudo o que tinha e o que tinha era só seu corpo e seu prazer, nunca nenhuma promessa para o depois do raiar do dia, mas sempre havia aquela que esperava um algo mais de alguém.

Dean detestava ser esse alguém.

E agora estava ali, na fria luz da manhã, fazendo panquecas e esperando o despertar de alguém, temendo esse momento e jurando que não ia dizer uma palavra, ia deixar a coisa correr e ver como seria.

A situação já era bem ruim como estava, não precisava piorar tudo tentando esclarecer o que não tinha explicação, se ainda houvesse o que piorar, o que ele certamente duvidava.

"Não dá pra ficar mais complicado do que já esta!"

Estava resolvido, naquela manhã não seria ele a se vestir e sair apressado porta a fora, mas daria a liberdade para sua companhia fazê-lo se assim quisesse, sem nenhuma troca de palavras, sem explicações constrangedoras, sem desculpas embaraçadas, sem nem sequer um olhar se fosse possível.

– Vai queimar.

Dean se sobressaltou com a voz próxima, perdido em pensamentos que estava, mal encontrou sua voz para resmungar um questionamento de volta.

– Hum?

– As panquecas, tá queimando...

– Ah!

Dean virou para o fogão e resgatou a última panqueca a tempo, juntou ao prato já repleto e pôs na mesa, voltou-se para o armário e pegou as xícaras dispondo-as sobre a toalha, todo embaraçado e trêmulo, sentindo o rosto esquentar e o suor começar a porejar frio e pegajoso nas palmas das mãos.

Pensou na sua intenção de não se manifestar sobre o que houve entre eles ou o rumo que aquele relacionamento iria tomar. Se era assim, não devia ter posto a mesa para o café. Muito menos enchido com comida para alimentar um exército.

Se sentiu como a moça enrolada nos lençóis sonhando com um café da manhã a dois.

Se sentiu idiota e teve medo, medo do que houve e medo do que viria.

Teve medo de dizer alguma coisa errada ou de não dizer nada e acabar estragando tudo, teve medo de já ter estragado tudo quando se deixou levar pelo desejo reprimido a tanto tempo, e teve medo de não ter sobrado mais nada entre eles a ser estragado.

– Eu fiz café.

Foi o que saiu da sua boca e ele se sentiu duas vezes mais idiota.

Esfregou as palmas das mãos na calça depois cutucou a toalha com a ponta da unha se xingando mentalmente, sentindo o rosto quente e a língua grossa dentro da boca.

– Eu vi.

A resposta veio risonha, mas Dean não entendeu o significado do riso. Não sabia se era deboche, desdém ou apenas graça.

Não respondeu, limitou a baixar a cabeça totalmente confuso, sua convicção de nada falar indo pelo ralo juntamente com sua capacidade de raciocinar e analisar a situação.

– Olha Sam, se você não quiser comer... tudo bem, não precisa...ficar...quer dizer... eu...

Se remexeu trocando o peso de um pé para o outro, coçou o queixo, torceu as mãos.

– Eu acho que eu vou...dar uma volta.

Era a coisa certa a fazer, sair! Só calar a merda da boca e sair.

Dar espaço para Sam fazer o que quisesse. Ir embora, se trancar no quarto para ensaiar frases recheadas de palavras afiadas e cortantes como "não devia ter acontecido", "foi um erro" e "vamos esquecer isso".

Só de pensar nesse discurso imaginário sua barriga deu um nó e sua garganta se fechou.

– Então eu vou...

Não chegou a concluir o pensamento, sequer chegou a se mover.

Sam envolveu seu pulso com a mão enorme e o reteve olhando-o intensamente.

– Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Não era nem pra ter saído da cama...

Dean finalmente percebeu incrédulo, o tremor na mão que segurava seu pulso e o quanto Sam também estava tenso e inseguro.

– Por que você saiu da cama, Dean?

O tom angustiado de Sam encheu seu peito de alivio, pode sentir sua incerteza, viu como ele também estava com medo, inseguro sobre o próximo passo, tão ou mais incerto sobre eles quanto ele próprio.

Sorriu.

– Acho que eu sou meio idiota, Sammy.

– E isso significa...?

Sam sorria de leve, mas seu sorriso ainda era trêmulo e nervoso e não chegava até os olhos.

Dean abaixou a cabeça dirigindo o olhar para a barra das calças do pijama que ainda vestia e para os próprios pés descalços, abanou a cabeça.

– Tô meio com medo...

Sam se aproximou um passo dele, sem soltar a mão que envolvia seu pulso.

– Tá com medo de que?

Dean sorriu sem graça pensando o quanto deveria contar de seus pensamentos de antes, o quanto conseguiria contar, precisou de toda coragem do mundo para proferir umas poucas e roucas palavras.

– Você sabe...

– Da gente?

Dean apenas abanou a cabeça em concordância. Sam envolveu sua mão e apertou de leve.

– Dean, eu achei que tava tudo certo, que você também queria...

– Eu queria Sam, eu quero...– respondeu rápido – não é isso!

– Então o que foi, do que você tem medo?

Dean suspirou e sorriu, estendeu a mão livre e envolveu a outra mão de Sam na sua, envergonhado e inseguro, mas disposto a não esconder nada dele, principalmente a não se esconder dele.

– Fiquei com medo de você ter se arrependido, de querer ir embora. Sei lá...não querer mais me ver...não querer mais...

Sam abriu o sorriso, envolvendo Dean pela cintura se colando nele, colando seus lábios num beijo duro e desajeitado, sorrindo e sussurrando.

– Sem chance disso acontecer...

Dean se encostou mais nele, encostou a testa no seu ombro.

– Isso é tão complicado...

Sam beijou seu rosto, envolveu suas costas com as mãos, passou o nariz de leve pela pele morna dele.

– O que? ...nós?

– É...

Sam o afastou de leve empurrando-o suavemente pela cintura.

– Eu sei que é, mas é só deixar correr Dean...eu quero você e você me quer. É só isso que importa.

– Mas você é meu irmão Sam, isso dá um nó na minha cabeça...

– Eu sei, é complicado pra mim também...mas olha...– Sam se encostou na mesa e puxou Dean pra se encaixar entre suas pernas, Dean veio lentamente se ajustando ao seu corpo, as mãos incertas encontrando um lugar no peito dele.

– ...não é como se a gente tivesse muita escolha é?

Dean meneou a cabeça dizendo que não.

– Isso ia acabar acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde, a gente sempre teve isso, essa coisa entre nós, você lembra... quando a gente era criança...

Dean arregalou os olhos desconcertado. Tinham tidos uns momentos íntimos quando Sam era ainda um pivete mal entrado na adolescência e Dean nada mais que um garoto, com alguns poucos pelos espetados a poder de navalha fazendo sombra na cara, rivalizando com os pelos ainda macios do púbis. Dois garotos raivosos, abandonados à própria sorte por um pai obsecado por vingança, assustados e carentes.

Nada mais que um angustiado roçar de corpos, rostos e bocas ofegantes enfiados na curva do pescoço um do outro, arrepios e quadris magros e ossudos se batendo, mãos se puxando e empurrando meio desesperados, buscando um no outro um pouco de afeto e proteção, calor e segurança contra o frio da tempestade que rugia do lado de fora das vidraças de um quarto sem história.

Na luz da manhã a realização do que fizeram veio junto com a vergonha e a raiva, levando-os a descontar um no outro o embaraço de acordarem agarrados, as velhas calças de dormir meladas de sêmen juvenil, os braços de Dean enrolados possessivamente em volta de Sam, Sam encolhido contra o peito do irmão mais velho.

Por dias se enfrentavam ao melhor sinal de desacordo e John tinha que intervir constantemente para separá-los, qualquer mero esbarrão era suficiente para pô-los aos empurrões.

Dean passava os dias a lançar olhares raivosos a Sam, com o peito doendo de uma dor que ele não entendia o que era e que só o punha mais raivoso, e Sam reagia a toda essa hostilidade se fechando, cada dia mais azedo e mais afastado.

As coisas só melhoraram por mero acaso.

Dean se engalfinhou com uns garotos no escola, quatro contra um e Sam chegou a tempo de fazer a diferença, juntos partiram alguns dentes e distribuíram vários hematomas coloridos.

Quando Dean agradeceu a ajuda, Sam sorriu de um jeito triste que não era o seu jeito.

"– _Você é meu irmão Dean! Não importa que você me odeie, você ainda é meu irmão."_

"– _Não te odeio Sammy."_

Foi sua resposta surpresa, não trocaram nenhuma palavra depois disso. Foram embora juntos caminhando lado a lado e nunca mais tocaram no assunto. Nunca mais Sam buscou o calor e a proteção da cama de Dean por mais fria e assustadora que a noite se tornasse e John nunca ficou sabendo como eles fizeram as pazes, como também nunca descobriu o que começou aquela guerra.

– Você lembra? – Dean perguntou surpreso, acreditava realmente que Sam tinha apagado aquele fato da memória.

– É claro que eu lembro! – Sam respondeu com intensidade – Tentei esquecer a vida inteira, por vezes quase consegui, mas nunca de verdade. Não realmente!... e você?

Dean sorriu.

– Nunca. Nem por um único dia...

Ficaram em silêncio se olhando intensamente, o peito arfando e as mãos trêmulas apoiadas no corpo um do outro, o ar tenso entre eles como na noite anterior, quando se olharam nos olhos, despidos das roupas e das barreiras se entregando ao erro que era aquele desejo.

Mais um vez Sam se inclinou sobre Dean vencendo a distância entre eles. A distância de uma vida inteira, a distância imposta pelas mágoas, pelo abandono, pelas traições e mentiras.

Nada mais havia para ser explicado ou entendido, apenas a certeza de que eram um do outro e para sempre seriam dando a confiança de que precisavam para se entregarem novamente.

Sam puxou Dean com força e o beijou, Dean arfou com o gesto brusco, entreabrindo os lábios oferecendo sua boca, sua língua, seu corpo, as mãos passadas sobre os ombros dele deslizando até se enfiarem afoitas pelos seus cabelos.

Sam puxou seus quadris contra si abrindo mais as pernas e intensificando o contato intimo entre seus corpos.

Desceu as mãos grandes e rudes pelas costas de Dean, uma mão travou-se em seu quadril e a outra deslizou para sua nádega, envolvendo a carne rija, agarrando um lado, metendo os dedos no regaço entre elas, puxando Dean pra frente, apertando-o contra seu sexo intumescido.

Dean gemeu dentro do beijo sem sequer perceber.

– Eu te quero de novo Dean...quero agora...

Dean se afastou um mínimo, sorrindo.

_Mas eu fiz panquecas...

_Dane-se! – Sam respondeu puxando-o e beijando-o com força.

Dean sorriu dentro da boca de Sam.

Certamente as panquecas podiam esperar.

_Fim_


End file.
